A YuGiOh Camping Trip
by Nanook the Wolf Princess
Summary: What if Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tèa, Mai, Serenity, and of course Grandpa. All went on an weekend camping trip? Read and find out!rnJoeyMai, TristanSerenity, and a teeny tiny bit of YamiTèa
1. Inviting friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh OK!!

A/N

Hi every one :) This is my first YGO, fic so no flames pez?? The characters are a little OOC (Out Of Character) some more than others. But its more fun that way. So you're here READ ON!!

**Inviting Friends**

"Good morning Tèa." Yugi greeted coming out his door. Tèa was waiting at the side walk so they could walk to school together. "Morning Yugi." she returned as they began to walk "You seem happy this morning." Tèa said smiling

"I am!! Grandpa just told me we are going on a camping trip this weekend. And all my friends can come too! Are you free this weekend?" Tèa couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm "Sure, I'll come."

"All right! We leave right after school on Friday, and get back on Sunday." The rest of the way Tèa and Yugi discussed who else he was going to invite.

AT SCHOOL:

"TRISTAN!! You little!" Joey dove for Tristan who dodged and tripped him but Joey pulled him down to. "What'd you do this time?" Tèa said rolling her eyes "He put all his jim socks in my locker!!" Joey said wrestling with Tristan.

"You know you're both idiots!! Don't you?" Tèa's comment made them both stand up "Joey's just jealous of my good looks." Tristan smiled "Ya, right like I'd want a giant dagger sticking out from my head!"

Tristan almost dove for Joey but Yugi stopped him "Hey, guys Grandpa taking me on a camping trip this weekend want to come?"

"Ya, count me in!" Tristan said with enthusiasm "Aw, man this is the week I'm going to visit my sister." Joey pouted, "Well, dose she like to camp?" Yugi asked "I don't think she ever been." Joey said thoughtfully.

"Well, you can both come!" Yugi said happily, "the more the merrier right?"

"Yes! a camping trip with Serenity sounds like a dream come true" Tristan said boasting and Joey tackled him "YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!"

Tèa sighed " Come on Yugi lets go find Duke." they turned to walk away "WHAT?" Tristan and Joey both said at the same time. "I'm inviting Duke." Yugi said

"But why?" they said together "You guys are such babies." Tèa scolded, "Just suck it up would ya?" and with that they went to find Duke.

"That's enough junk food Joey" Tristan said as Joey dumped another lode of chips in their cart. "What is 'enough junk food'?" Joey asked sarcastically Tristan just rolled his eyes.

They where at the store buying supplies. They had split up in three teams, Tristan, Joey, and Serenity went for food, Yugi, Tèa, and Duke, went for extra sleeping supplies and Grandpa got everything else.

"Why do I have to push the cart?" Tristan whined, "Cuz, I got to get the food." Joey answered grabbing some chocolate and dumping it in with all the other food he had collected. Tristan snorted.

"I know and do you realize you've got nothing on the list?" Tristan said obviously annoyed "Ya, I'll get to that." Joey said looking at the list. "Hey, Joey I got the gram crackers." Serenity said coming around the corner.

"Great this is going to be awesome!" Joey said stuffing the list back in his pocket. "Are you sure this will be safe?" Serenity asked little unsure. Tristan cut Joey off.

"You'll, be fine I'll be there to protect you from all the creatures of the dark." He said hotly "Ya, and I'll be there to protect you from him!" Duke said from behind Tristan making him jump.

"Yugi, who put Joey in charge of food?" Tèa asked looking in his basket "Umm- Joey I think we should get the stuff we need, we leave in thirty minutes!" Yugi said with wide eyes.

"Where could you all be possibly going together?" a strange voice made every one turn around "MAI!!" they all said at once. "In the flesh. So where are you guys going anyway" she asked peering into Joey's cart.

"You've got enough to feed an army." she razed one eyebrow "We're going camping!" Serenity spoke up "You should come to!!" Mai smiled "No, thanks I got other stuff to do." she shrugged "Like what?" Joey asked unbelieving.

"Umm- huh- stuff!! Ok, Joey is that all right with you!!" she turned and stared to walk off. "I'll see you guys later." She called "BE AT YUIG'S HOUSE AT FOUR TOMORROW IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Joey called after her.

"You think she'll come?" Serenity asked Joey "With that girl you never know!" He replied and grabbed some gummy worms to add to his stockpile.

To-Be-Continued

A/N

Well what did you think??? This is just my little idea, so review and tell me if you want more. Go on review ask me questions!! You know you want to ;)


	2. Let’s get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 'x

A/N:

Hi, it's me again. In regards to your reviews: Good, I'm glad you liked it. The characters that are here allready is ALL that will be here. (Sorry if your fav. Character isn't here.) You see this is my first major fic and I found it rather hard to keep up with so many characters. So I kept it to my VERY FAVORITE ones. (Hope you under stand.) Anyways your not here to hear me talk, so READ ON!!!

**Let's Get This Show On The Road**

"I can't believe we got all that junk in there." Tèa said looking at Grandpa's packed car. "Ya, I'm pretty good!" Joey gloated.

"Well, if you're so great then get this in there to." Mai said dropping two bags, a sleeping bag, and a backpack at his feet. "Changed your mind, huh, Mai?" Duke questioned, "Ya, well I got all my stuff done." She shrugged.

"Do you really need all this junk?" Joey asked stuffing a bag in the back. "Of course I do Joey." She said matter-of-factly. "Ok, I think were ready to go!" a cherry old voice came from behind them.

"Hey, Gramps!" Joey said closing trunk "Oh, are you coming to Mai?" Grandpa asked noticing the new person. "Huh, ya Joey invited me. Is that ok?" she asked looking at Grandpa "Oh, yes that's fine! But you kids are going to have a time fitting in that car." He said with a smile.

"I get shot gun." Joey announced. "I didn't think so Joey!" Mai proclaimed "There is no way I'm sitting in the back seat with a bunch of boys." She stated, "Ok, fine then I get a window" He called.

"Ok, lets load up girls in front boys in back." Grandpa said to save argument "Hey, where's Yugi?" Serenity asked looking around. "Humm, I haven't seen him since he went to change out of his school uniform." Duke said.

"I'll go get him!" Tèa said running into the house. She took the steps to Yugi's room two at a time.

"I don't know! I usually keep them together." Tèa heard Yugi through the door. "Looked there, ya, umm, no." He kept talking and she opened the door "Yugi have you lost something?"

"Oh, hi, Tèa, ya I lost my shoe!" he said looking under the bed "I don't know were I put it and Yami doesn't remember either!" he sighed and sat on his bed "I don't think we're going to find it Yami." he said looking at the closet.

"Huh?" Tèa looked at the closet "Oh, Yami was helping me look." he explained. "Wait I know!" Yugi jumped up and ran down stairs and Tèa followed. "Here it is!" he said walking out of the bathroom.

"Good!" Tèa said smiling "Ok, let's go" Yugi headed for the door after he pulled it on.

When they got out side everyone was in the car except Mr. Mutou. "There you Tèa you slide in the front Yugi your in the back." he announced. Yugi sat next to Duke then was a very annoyed Joey and Tristan had 'Joey's' window seat.

"PANIC TABLE!" Tèa shouted. They we're playing the alphabet game and she had been stuck on P for twenty minuets. "Way, to go but I'm still winning! RAMP!" Duke gloated. "Ya, we know." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, we're there!" Grandpa said cheerily. "Good I think my butt fell asleep!" Joey said shifting "JOEY!" Everyone yelled.

"Enjoy your stay." The women at the window said with a smile as they drove into the park. They drove for a second and Grandpa turned on an off road. "Ok, we're number 157!" he said looking around "There it is!" Serenity said pointing.

"Good" He pulled into the space and parked. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Joey cried pushing Tristan. "Geez, hold your horses." he said getting out. Everyone got out and watched Joey jump around like an idiot trying to wake up his butt.

"Hmm, I didn't know we brought entertainment." Mai said razing an eyebrow at Joey. "Hey, what's this?" Serenity asked looking at the fire pit, Tristan and Duke made a mad dash to Serenity's side.

"That's the fire pit." Duke said, "Ya, we'll all sit around it tonight and roast hot dogs." Tristan explained. "Ok, lets unload." Grandpa called opening the trunk which caused stuff to fall everywhere.

Mai sighed, "Alright, Joey and Tristan you two set up the tents, Yugi and Duke you guys go for fire wood." She yelled "Hey, who put you in charge?" Joey asked, "Somebody's got to say something or nothing will get done. Now get going!"

"Ok, gosh you don't got to bite me." He snapped grabbing a rolled up tent off the ground "Come on Tristan." he yell prying him away from Serenity. "Ya, I'm coming." he said grabbing the other two tents.

"Ok, girls we're going to scout out the restroom" Mai said to Tèa and Serenity "Hey, what if WE need to pee?" Joey called as he and Tristan laid out the first tent. "Joey your in a FOREST find a tree and use it!" she yelled back and Joey just grumbled something.

"Would you like to come with us Mr. Mutou?" Mai asked tuning to Grandpa. "Don't mind if I do!" He said as they began to walk "You know its been some time since I was escorted anywhere by THREE beautiful women!" he said with a smile making Serenity laugh.

"Serenity has such a lovely laugh." Tristan said with a sigh as they started on the next tent "And her face, and her hair," he went on as the grabbed the tent polls "And those eyes! I've never seen such, OUCH!" Tristan screamed as Joey brought a tent poll down on Tristan head.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Joey yelled tackling Tristan to the ground. "What about Duke?" Tristan complained trying to fight off Joey "He's not here and if he was I'd kick his ass to!" Joey said pining Tristan to the ground.

They continued to fight for ten or so minutes until they saw a very annoyed Mai standing over them "You guys can kill each other later but first set up the tents!" she turned to see Duke and Yugi emerge from the woods with armfuls of wood.

"Good drop the wood by the pit and start a fire!" Mai said and walked towards the car. "What are you going to do?" Duke asked sarcastically. "We are going to get out the food!" she said rolling her eyes.

Every one sat around the now blazing fire eating their hot dogs. Grandpa sat to one side to his left was Mai, then Joey next to him was Tèa, followed by Yugi who sat beside Tristan, after that was Serenity and last was Duke (who of course was next to Grandpa, cuz it's a circle.)

By this time the sun had gone down and the stars shown brightly in the sky. "I like camping!" Serenity said as she finished her hot dog. "Ya, and now the best part!" Joey said passing out the mores stuff. "What's this for?" Serenity asked looking at the marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers.

"Here I'll show you." Duke said reaching for her roasting stick but Tristan grabbed it first and said "Get two marshmallows." she picked two out off the bag and handed them to Tristan. She watched as Tristan stuck one on the stick. "There now you do the other one," he said holding the stick so she could get to it.

She slid it on the edge and it fell off. "Oh, sorry." she said blushing "Its ok, we have a whole bag just get an another one." he assured her and she got one more out. "Here you do it. I can't." she said holding it out for him to take.

"'Can't' isn't in my dictionary." Tristan said looking at her. "Hold it with you fingers." he instructed and she did. Then he placed his hand on hers, and it engulfed her tiny one. "Now the key is to get the stick in the center."

He guided her hand down to the roster and slid the marshmallow to it. "There see easy!" he said letting her hand go "I did it! Now what?" she asked watching him load his own roster. "Just stick it in the fire like you did with your hot dog."

"Ya, just pull it out before it catches on fire!" Duke added munching on his already done smore. Serenity watched her marshmallows till they were roasted and she pulled them out of the fire. "Ok, put them on the chocolate and gram crackers."

Tristan held out the gram cracker and she laid the marshmallows on them and he put the top on "Now pull the stick out." she pulled it back leaving the marshmallows behind "There you go your first smore!" he said handing it to her.

"WOW! This is really good!" she said happily "Told you it's the best part of camping!" Joey said stuffing the last bite of his fifth smore into his mouth. His hands where covered with marshmallow and chocolate, not to mention his face.

"I'm done!" Joey said stretching. "Good, then you can go wash up!" Mai said, "Ok, but I don't know how to get to the restroom." he complained, "We'll all go." Grandpa said standing up. "May, I finish first?" Serenity asked she and Tristan where a little behind.

"Yes, of course dear, you and Tristan stay here and finish." he said with a smile. Duke shot Tristan a glance and got up to follow the group.

"Are you having fun?" Tristan asked after everyone was gone. "Yes definitely! You know Tristan at first when Joey asked me to come I was a little scared." she admitted looking down. "But now I'm really glad I came." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you done?" she asked now that she was. "Ya, I only need to wash my hands what about you?" he asked looking at his hands "Hmm, same why?" he stood up and helped her to her feet "Well, lets go check out the lake?"

"Ok, lets go." she headed off towards the woods and Tristan fallowed. They made there way thru the trees to the edge of the lake. There were no clouds and the full moon made the lake glisten like silver.

"Wow! Its beautiful." Serenity looking at the lake with astonished eyes. Tristan washed his hands in the edge of the water and Serenity did the same. When Tristan was done he picked up a rock and skipped it on the water four times.

"Cool! That was amazing I wish I could do that." She said as Tristan skipped another one "You can." he said looking at her "Here I'll teach you!" she looked up at him with a smile "Really!" He smiled back "Of course"

"The key is finding the right stone" He picked one up "It has to be smooth and flat so it will glide a cross the water." he gave her the rock and picked up another one. "Hold it like this." She tried to do the same "Now, just throw it." he skipped it across the water. Hers hit the water with a splash.

"That's ok, its not easy. A lot of people can't do it at all." he picked a flat stone "Here" he gave her the stone and walked a round behind her. "Hold it like I said" She did and reached up from behind her and placed his hand on hers like he did with the marshmallow.

"Ok, bring your hand back." he held her hand back and swung it forward "Now let go!" she let go and watch the rock skip once and sink. "There I knew you could do it!" he said

Not really knowing what he was doing he wrapped both of his strong arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and he pulled her closer. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Tristan?" she said quietly "Yes?"

"Do…" she paused "What?" he asked curiously "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked blushing. Tristan leaned close and whispered in her ear. "No, I think you're beautiful!" She shifted to look him in the eyes.

"You- Really mean that?" she asked bewildered no one… not even Joey ever told her that. "With all my heart." he said and with out thinking he leaned close and caught her lips in a kiss.

It was short but, it gave them both a new feeling as they stared into each other's eyes. A rustling noise came from the woods yanking them back to reality. "Tristan there's something over there!" Serenity said worried Tristan let her go and spun around.

"Who's there!" he demanded "Chill, its me!" Duke said coming out from the woods "Why are you guys down here?" he razed one eyebrow at Tristan "We came to wash our hands and Tristan taught me how to skip a rock!" she said enthusiastically.

"Good for him." Duke said rolling his eyes. "Well, we better get back." Duke said looking at Tristan. "Ya, ok" Tristan said Serenity walked towards the woods and they fallowed her.

When they made it back to camp everyone was already sitting down in their spots around the fire. Tristan, Duke, and Serenity took their seats on the log and looked at the dying fire. "Someone should put more wood on the fire!" Joey said lazily.

"You're right, thank you for volunteering Joey." Mai said looking at Joey. He groaned and got up to some wood on the fire. Then sat down next to Mai. "Ok, who wants to hear a ghost story?" Grandpa asked mysteriously.

Every one agreed except Yugi they kinda scared him. "That's ok Yugi we'll do something else" Tèa said but Yugi had an idea.

"YU-GI-OH!" He transformed into Yami "Ok, lets hear this ghost story." he said with a smirk. "Alight is every one ready?" Grandpa asked everyone nodded and he began to speak in a dark creepy voice.

**"Not to long ago their was a group of campers: a twenty-one year old scout leader and about thirteen kids. They spent the night at this campground in this very site! But they wanted to sleep in the woods so they got their stuff and went into the woods. They walked, and walked, and walked. Finally a girl asked 'May we stop now' **

**'No, we must go deeper into the woods' he replied so they kept walking, and walking, and walking, **

'**Can we stop now?' a boy asked again 'DEEPER' he cried they walked for another long time till they came to a clearing. 'Now can we stop?' the girl asked tired. 'Yes, every one set up you tents!'**

**The children began to set up their tents they pushed the poles into the soft ground. When every one was done they got in their tents and prepared to sleep. Then just as every one was almost asleep they heard: KA-THUMP, KA-THUMP, KA-THUMP.**

By this time every one was on the edge of their seats or logs rather. The first ka-thump made Serenity jump. She scooted closer to Tristan and he put his arm around her to assure her as Grandpa went on.

**"'What's that noise?' one child asked 'Its nothing go to sleep!' the scout leader said. Everyone tried but, nobody could sleep for the strange sound continued at a slow steady pace. KA-THUMP, KA-THUMP, KA-THUMP. **

**Finally everyone came out of there tents and stood in the middle of the clearing. 'Who's out there!' the scout leader called but, nobody answered him 'HELLO!' he yelled again this time they heard a loud growl and the ground began to shake.**

**'WHY ARE YOU STANDING ON MY HEART?' a booming voice called. Then all at once the campers realized that the sound was the heart beat of a gigantic monster. But nobody had a chance, the monster lifted his huge head and swallowed them ALL and didn't even chew!"**

Grandpa finished and nobody moved for a moment. Tristan still held Serenity tightly to his side, Tèa had moved over and was holding onto Yami's arm and Mai was about to push Joey off the edge of the log.

When Mai calmed down she looked a Joey and shoved him off the log. It scared him to death and his scream brought everyone else back to reality. Tèa let go of Yami's arm and Duke shoved Tristan arm off Serenity.

"Wow! That was a great story Mr. Mutou." Tèa said, "Ya, it was really scary!" Joey said sitting back on the log. "Do you know any more?" Tristan asked "Yes, but I think its time we all get to sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow!"

"Ya, I am kinda tired." Serenity yawned, "Ok, lets all get our stuff and go to the restroom and prepare for bed." Grandpa said standing up. Everybody got their stuff out of the car and Yami switched with Yugi.

On the way the way to restroom Tristan and Duke fought over who would carry Serenity's bag. Tristan won on the fact that Duke would get it on the way back.

Joey changed and brushed his teeth and said he was heading back. When he went out side he found Mai waiting for Serenity and Tèa. "Hey, Joey." Mai said when she saw him.

"Hey, Mai." he answered "I'm heading back, wanna come?" he asked "Sure" they started to walk and Mai dumped her bag on Joey. They walked back to camp in silence.

When they got back to camp, Joey through their stuff in their tents. They sat down by the fire and Joey looked at Mai "Why did you come with us?" he asked and she looked at him. "I don't know." she shrugged

"Maybe I wanted to hang out with some friends, maybe I wanted to go camping, maybe I had nothing else to do." she smirked and leaned over to him "Or maybe I have a crush on you!" she didn't give him a chance to answer.

She grabbed his lips with hers, it shocked him but not for long. He opened his mouth slid his tough into her mouth and started a wrestling match. Joey glided closer to her not sure what was happening.

They herd voices, so Mai pulled her tung back and closed her lips around his bottom lip and pulled back. "See you tomorrow Joey." she said with a wink and headed for her tent leaving a very stunned Joey behind.

To-Be-Continued

A/N:

That's it for this chap. What'd you think? Please review!! The next part will probably be up some time after New Years. So, until then:

"Never forget to take time out and howl at the moon";)

P.S.

If you like sappy, just for fun One-Shots, check out my other fics. I've got Shaman King, and Inuyasha.


End file.
